This invention relates generally to truing the bores of rotary spindles, and more particularly concerns method and apparatus for effecting said truing by grinding the spindle bore while the spindle itself is rotating.
There are many advantages to grinding a spindle in place, one being the low down time. If the spindle were to be removed, more than likely the bearings and seals would, or at least should, be replaced. This becomes a procurement problem. Some seals and bearings can be long lead time procurement items. The spindle then needs to be sent out for grinding. This is also time consuming. All of this processing requires highly trained personnel, because in reassembly bearing preload and alignment is important.
There is another advantage to grinding in place, having to do with negating the run-out inherent in the bearings. By grinding in place, all items are taken into consideration and trued up.
Accordingly, there is need for improved method and apparatus to enable grinding of a machine tool spindle in place, i.e., without removing it from the machine.